


Bruce & Harry: Shadows on the Walls

by star_scrap



Series: The MARVELous Life of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother relationship, Gen, I swear, One Shot, drabbley thing, i have a whole backstory for this, its really cute and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_scrap/pseuds/star_scrap
Summary: Bruce makes a request before he agrees to go with Natasha. She is frankly baffled.Part one of a series of drabbles that are just Harry in different relationships to marvel characters. Comment if you want me to continue it at one point or another?





	

Natasha stared skeptically at the doctor sitting in front of her.

“Excuse me?”

“It’s one condition, you fill it, and I’ll come with you.” Bruce stared her down with a blank expression.

His last few weeks in Calcutta had been stressful, the sickness was all around him, and he knew that if he didn't leave sooner or later, he was going to lose the one thing he fought so hard to protect. There was hardly any nutritional food for him to eat and the clothing and housing that he had procured did little to protect from the night chill. This was his chance to provide for a better life.

“... you know that I can't just approve it, I have to talk it through with my superiors.” The agent was baffled at the request. The files had said nothing about this.

At Bruce's nod, she took out a small phone that she had stashed. Quickly pressing the speed dialer, the phone rang out.

It was a humorous sound in such a dark situation and bruce had to stifle a laugh. Both of them in a run down abandoned shack, wearing threadbare clothing, and nothing but the night sounds split by the happy jingle from the device.

From his seat, Bruce could hear some angry and probably rude noises from the phone. It was too muffled for him to hear, much to his dismay.

“He has a request, sir… yes I know, sir… no, sir… he wants to bring his little brother along, sir… that’s what I said, sir… I know, and his file said nothing about it either… of course, sir.”

She slammed the phone shut with more force than strictly necessary.

“He says that this will be allowed. Now, where is the boy?” Natasha seemed vaguely annoyed. However, Bruce thought, she always seems mildly annoyed, so this wasn’t such a shock.

“It’s all right Harry, you can come out now.”

A small body slid out of the shadows, quite literally appearing from nowhere. He looked malnourished and exhausted, bags forming under his eyes on impossibly pale skin.

Natasha immediately had her gun trained on the figure. She hadn't noticed any other presences in the house when she entered, and there had only been one heat signature from the doctor.

The boy immediately cringed and sank back towards the shadows. His reaction caused her to waver, her firearm sinking back down to her waist.

“It’s all right, she won’t harm you. You’ve watched her, do you really think that she will? She has a caring soul, even if she chooses to cover it with antagonistic layers.” Bruce made an exaggerated face, causing the boy to giggle softly. “Natasha, I’d like you to meet Harry the Shadow-walker, my younger brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr? 
> 
> http://star-scrap.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I've got fan art and stories and rants that no one asked for. It's pretty rad.


End file.
